The Treasure Hunt
by Imperfect Blue
Summary: It is their fifth year at Hogwarts and something new yet exciting is about to go on- The Treasure Hunt. But it is different, and worse fo all Hermione's partner is... Malfoy! How can they cope with each other? What will happen? D/hr Fic,plz R & R
1. New Arrangements

The Treasure Hunt  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoy reading my D/Hr fanfiction and please read and review! I really want to see the comments people put about my fanfiction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One- New arrangements  
  
"...Starting next week, there will be new arrangements and new yet exciting event coming up for the fifth years..." Albus Dumbledore announced.  
"Another Triwizard Cup?" Ron said with excitement while he daydreamed about the beautiful Fleur. "Can't be." Harry pointed out. "I know! Another ball?" Neville speculated. Hermione hesitated. "Certainly a ball is not 'new'!" Hermione explained.   
"...A treasure hunt!" Professor Dumbledore continued.  
Everyone traded confused looks and then waited for an explanation.   
"A poster with instructions will be displayed in your dormitories. Every fifth year must participate and you will be working with partners ifrom a different house..."  
'From a different house!' Ron said to himself as he looked at Harry and Hermione.   
"All information about the hunt will be on the poster and therefore, you must read carefully or you could be disqualified from the game. The prize to the two winners will be 500 points for their house colour and a trophy for each of them. The one person who has done the best out of both of them will receive 100 points extra..." Dumbledore kept on talking.  
  
---------------------------------  
"That is ridiculous!" Ron remarked. "What is the point of having partners when from a different house when it is sorted out that way anyway!"  
"They want us to learn how to co-operate with other witches and wizards in Hogwarts." Hermione said bossily. "That is definitely not ridiculous. It would be a great way to test yourself. "  
"Let's go and check out the notice about it. They even have your partner listed on it!" Harry said with hope in his eyes.  
Hermione, who immediately read his mind said "It is only for ififth years./i"   
Harry's dream of him and Cho quickly vanished. "Oh alright then."  
  
Just then, familiar voices appeared behind them. "Granger, don't think I will even beat me for the extra points." Malfoy said with a mad tone. "And we'll make sure Weasley won't succeed either." Crabbe nodded. Then, the two of them, and Goyle gave an evil laugh and left.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
"Oh no!" Hermione yelled. "Don't tell me..."   
"What? What?" Harry said. "Yeah, what is it?" Ron agreed.  
"Check the poster and if I am correct then...you'll see." Hermione told them.  
So they went to their dormitory and their faces were filled with shock instantly as they stared at the list. There in black printed writing wrote "Hermione Granger And Draco Malfoy"   
"Oh no..."Hermione flinched as she saw the words.  
  
But just as worse, Ron's partner was Crabbe! Luckily, Harry was with Susan from Hufflepuff. Ron's mouth opened wide."They must be joking."  
"Well, I'm not laughing." Hermione continued as she walked away calmly, but with a small speck of frustration.  
Ron raced after her while Harry continued to read the notes and rules.  
  
'The Treasure Hunt  
The hunt will last for five days or until a winner is chosen. But because of that, each team will receive a survival pack which includes these items:  
1. 6 water bottles  
2. 2. 4 apples   
3. a tent  
4. 2 sleeping bags  
5. a watch with an alarm set n it  
6. a map  
7. 2 lunch packs(that will last for 4 days)  
8. 2 dining packs (that will last for 4 days)  
9. 4 cookies  
10. Torch with batteries, but no  
11. 2 boxes of anti-burning matches  
12. a pack of muggle cards  
13. 2 brushes  
14. daily materials  
15. 2 boxes of tissue  
16. a first aid kit  
17. parchment, ink and a quill  
18. 2 new robes  
19. 2 randomly chosen fiction books/i  
Each team will receive a different type of map with different locations so players will not cheat. However, only a few of them are equal. On the day, there will also be some extra items up for grabs. However, they may not be guaranteed as there isn't enough to share. Each team can only take one item.  
Rules-  
No wands are allowed so no magic will be used.  
A spell will also be casted on players for no cheating, safety, personal business and comfort.  
  
If you need any help whilst in the game, you need to call out the magical words "Heplimenious" to receive help from the staff.  
Thank You, yours Sincerely  
Dumbledore'  
  
"NO MACIC! They must be joking. This is ridiculous!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dazzling Blue: Well, I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. And can I ask a question? How do you make your text italic?!? And I readthe thing about the HTMl tags , but it doesn't work.....does it?Anywayz, make sure you R& R!! 


	2. A Beginning

Chapter Two- The Beginning  
It was a bright morning as Hermione lifted herself from her comfortable bed. As she left her dormitory to go to the library, she accidently bumped into a boy. "Sorry, It was a..." Hermione started saying but stopped.  
"Do you have any manners, Malfoy!" She yelled.  
"This is absurd, to partner with a mudblood and to be in this stupid muggle treasure hunt!" Malfoy complained.  
"And do you think I like it a single bit?!?" Hermione said sharply. Hermione was furious from yesterday's shocking news. There was no way she would work with Malfoy, nope, never!  
Malfoy growled and then left in a hurry.  
'What's up with him?' Hermione contemplated. Malfoy, the stubborn and most annoying boy (in Hermione's opinion) would never stop hassling them.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. The hunt would be tomorrow! "How time flies..." Hermione annoyingly said, she could not imaging her co-operating with Malfoy at all.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The day finally came- the day of the treasure hunt. Hermione met with Malfoy in front of the Gryffindor's dormitory that morning.  
"Hurry up, mudblood." Malfoy demanded.  
"There! I'm here, what's so much of a hurry?" Questioned Hermione.  
"Let's go." He ignored her previous questions, and left to the hall.  
As they were inspected to make sure they did not have their wands, they received a survival pack. Then, they entered a corridor where spells were casted onto them before they were to proceed into the hunt.  
"Well, mudblood, a perfect choice of extra items- string and a needle." Malfoy said sarcastically.  
"Stop it, a string and needle is better than nothing." Hermione pointed out.  
As they were walking on a path, Malfoy stopped. "What is it?" Hermione gave a concerned look.  
"Let's rest and organise something." Malfoy insisted.  
"Alright then."   
"So? What are you waiting for? Get the tent out!" Commanded Malfoy.  
"Oh..." Hermione reached into her bag to reveal a package used to build a tent. "There" Hermione said proudly.  
"There, set it up." Draco said.  
Hermione opened the package and began reading the instructions.  
  
"Just get it done for!" Malfoy said calmly.  
"Okok...' So Hermione placed the materials neatly on the pathway and looked up at Draco.  
"What?"   
"Aren't you helping?" She asked blankly.  
"Is there a reason why I should?" Said Malfoy smartly.  
"Plenty of reasons." Hermione defended herself.  
"Just get it done with!"   
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy and began setting up the tent. "That's better." Draco Malfoy sat on a rock nearby and watched her. 'Why exactly am I doing this?!?' Hermione thought to herself. Then, she stopped. 'Why AM I doing this?' She hesitated again.   
"What's wrong? Too hard for a mudblood?" Malfoy smirked.  
"Oh sure, as if. Though, don't worry I won't let you do it since it IS too hard for a Malfoy to do... Anyway, you would give up after less than a minute!" Hermione said coolly.  
"I won't fall for that one." Malfoy said in his calm voice.  
"Oh well then, we will might as well sleep outside, since no-one wants to set it up!" Hermione said sharply.   
So, she walked towards the bag which laid on the ground. She picked it up and took out everything inside it.   
"What are you doing!" Said Malfoy.  
"We need to organise this properly!" She spoke sternly.  
"Let's do it tomorrow." Malfoy said lazily as he yawned.  
"Fine with me. But take this." Hermione threw a digital watch to Malfoy. It was light blue and navy in colour.   
"Sweet dreams." Hermione said ironically.  
  
Night had not come yet, but they were exhausted indeed. The source of it was by the spell in which was casted onto them before the hunt. That time, Hermione could not sleep. She lifted her body from the rocky surface. 'I wish I was at home.' She contemplated. So she took a walk into a clearing near their location. She examined the trees, trying to prevent being bored.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound from behind the bushes. It shocked her, there shouldn't have been anyone else in here. She stared curiously as where the noises came from.   
Cautiously, she crept into the area, hiding behind the shrubs. Her face looked shocked and surprised as there, where they had been sleeping was a boy with short neat blonde hair and grey eyes. Malfoy.  
  
He carefully read the instructions as he held a hammer in one hand. Hermione stepped out of the bushes. She bent down trying to help.   
Malfoy gazed at her. Now, his eyes faced hers. They froze...  
Something came into Hermione as she shook her head in confusion. She continued to set up the tent.  
'What I was thinking? There is no way...Not Malfoy...Never.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And so, this is the beginning. The beginning of the hunt and also, the beginning to Malfoy and Hermione.   
Please Review! 


	3. The First Clue

Chapter Three- The First Clue  
"This...is yours...mine....undecided....mine...yours......" Hermione hummed. "I'll keep the map, and the tent...and the parchment and ink and you can keep both of the books." Malfoy smirked.  
Hermione stood up in protest. "That is not fair!' She yelled.  
"What? I can't trust a mudborn like Granger!"   
"Well, still...I will keep the maps, and you can keep the tent. I'll keep the ink and parchment too." Hermione corrected.  
"Fine, I shouldn't waste my time fighting with a mudblood anyway!" Malfoy said calmly, but as Hermione stared deep into his eyes, he was filled with rage.  
"So...mine, mine, mine......yours.....yours.....mine....yours...AAHHH!" Hermione screamed with excitement.   
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
"It's the Mystic Circle! I've been looking all over for this at the library!" Hermione smiled.  
'Give me that!" Malfoy looked at the front cover and grinned.  
"This will be mine." He continued.  
"But....but..."Hermione began as she watched the book being stuffed into his weightless bag. 'I can't wait till this is over!' She thought to herself. 'Malfoy!' She contemplated as fury came into her eyes.   
'Such a huge reaction from just one book, I should do that more often...' Malfoy thought as he laughed. Seeing Hermione so mad and disappointed seemed to make Malfoy fill with joy.  
  
They were in their tent, a small but internally big area. However, it only had one bed, one double sized bed. "How is that suppose to help!" Hermione, in her pyjamas whined. She said to herself as Malfoy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.   
The door slid open, Hermione took a deep breath, knowing what would be happening.   
"Alright, get the sleeping bags ready." Malfoy said as he made 'his' bed and laid on it, exhausted.  
  
"Umm......may I ask who said you could sleep on that bed?" Hermione said coolly.  
"So, you expect 'me' to sleep on the floor? You certainly have to be joking!" Malfoy replied.  
"Well, I am not! And do you have any manners? " Hermione continued.  
"And How is that?"  
"I bet you have never heard of the saying 'Ladies first', have you?"  
"No really, I haven't."  
"And there is absolutely no way, I am sleeping with a Malfoy! No, Never!" Hermione continued once more.  
"Ah well, if you insist so." Malfoy said smartly. "I surely wouldn't mind." Malfoy joked.  
Hermione raised her hand, trying to slap the imprudent boy. But Malfoy reacted quick and grabbed her hand, leaving her unable to succeed. He released her.  
"Up to you." He said as he began to sleep on the bed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up from her comfortable double-sized bed. She felt much better and in a better mood today. Then, surprised, she stared at the person beside her. 'Oh my god! Did I REALLY sleep with HIM!?!? No...It can't be...' Hermione thought to herself.   
She changed and washed her face with great contemplation of the matter. Then, she tried to get her mind off by reading her novel, Phoenix Is Risen.   
  
Suddenly something shocked her. Beep, an alarm sounded. Hermione looked at her watch, only to find that it was 8:45!! "Oh no...I slept in." She said to herself.   
"Malfoy, wake up!" Hermione said, trying not to touch him as if he were a beast.  
Malfoy woke up in confusion. He looked around, and took a quick glance at Hermione, then he yawned. "What is it, Granger?"  
"We should get started. It is already late!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Started on what?" Malfoy asked.  
"Hai...The hunt of course!" Hermione continued.  
AT the sound of the word 'hunt' Malfoy leapt out of bed. He surely did wish to get the extra points for his house, but the main thing we wanted from the treasure hunt was the glory- to beat the rest, 'especially Hermione'.  
  
The left the tent there and set off looking at their map. Their first clue was nearby, beyond a forest of trees.  
"Hmm...how about an agreement Granger?" Malfoy suddenly said. "Whoever finds this first clue can sleep on the bed tonight, and whoever doesn't sleeps on the floor, deal?"   
"Deal!" Hermione concured. She was confident that she would be able ot find it just as Malfoy is. But at the thought of the bed in which they slept last night, Hermione trembled. 'How could I have done that...' She kept on saying to herself.   
"It's that way." Hermione continued on with the hunt, pointing to a certain tree. "Somewhere here, I guess..."   
"Alright, meet you back on this exact spot in about 15 minutes and if they didn't come back for 5 minutes, then wait at the tent. You go on that direction." Malfoy commanded.  
Hermione was about to argue but then thought that it would be foolish. Either way, it was a good idea though she didn't want to agree with him.  
  
And so, Hermione and Malfoy separated to find their next step. Hermione walked, isolated into the trees, inspecting everything cautiously. It was boring and lonely. 'I think I'll be going crazy if I stay like this for long.' So, surprisingly, she began to hum to a song. She kept on looking back at her watch. It was taking longer than she thought. 15 minutes can be such a long while. She was extremely bored. She waited and waited, impatiently. For once in her whole life, she wished Malfoy was here to even argue with her!  
  
------------------------  
  
After fifteen minutes, which was about a whole year to Hermione, they finally met together. "So, found anything?" Malfoy suggested.  
"Not a single clue." Hermione replied brightly.  
"Good, because I haven't either."   
Hermione just nodded in response. They walked around, without a word. But Hermione at least felt safer t his way.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw a flick of movement from behind the trees.  
"Did you see that?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"Somehting...something is here!"  
"Nonsense-" But then, a strange leapt towards them. Its ears were long and pointy with smooth brown fur. Its jump was high and great for a small creature like it. Malfoy pushed Hermione aside as they rolled to the edge. The animal leapt over them and eyed them warily. Then, it continued its journey.  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned, she had never seen anything like it before, and not even from the books she had read.  
Malfoy got up and pointed at a trail of footprints. "Look." He said.  
"If we follow this, it may lead us to something."  
"Alright." Hermione agreed. She got up and followed the footprints with Malfoy.  
  
They were now exhausted from everything. On their way, they saw a very old and massive tree. Its branches were healthy, but the roots seemed to be dying. Surrounding it were flowers, which flopped in gloom.  
"I can't go on anymore!" Hermione complained. Her legs were trembling badly.  
"Wait!" Malfoy said, as he pointed at a massive old tree. "That's the dead tree! We're going all around in circles!" He said.  
Hermione madly concurred to his suggestion. It was true. Then, she suddenly tripped over a huge root and fell on her back.   
"Ow!" Hermione shouted. "This is the third time!" Malfoy said in laughter.  
Suddenly, Hermione was shocked as she looked up at the sky. "I found it!"  
She screamed.   
Just then, Malfoy saw the exact same thing- an envelope tied up on one of the branches of the tree. But it was camouflaged with the brown colour of the tree. Malfoy reached for the parchment and read it out loud:  
  
'Follow the footprints of the big.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first clue was just found. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it. 


	4. Footprints

Chapter Four- Footprints  
  
'Hermione stood at the corner of a room with her lips attached to a boy. The boy had blonde hair, with joy in his eyes. Hermione was embraced by the boy- his hands touching her waist, while she stood there hopelessly, but seemed cheerful. '  
Harry woke up in astonishment. "Oh my god! " He said to himself. 'If Malfoy does anything to Hermione like that, I will NEVER forgive him.' Harry thought in fury, yet jealousy. 'I am going to...' Harry stopped. 'What am I thinking?' he thought.   
"Could I have...have..." He said out loud. '...developed a feeling for...Hermione!' Harry hesitated in surprise.   
  
Suddenly, he felt the urge to see his friends. But most of all, Hermione. He had always thought he had feelings for Cho, but ever since the treasure hunt, his opinions were different. He felt like he couldn't stand another minute with Susan. He wished that he could swap places with Malfoy.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hermione yawned. She stared at her watch and sighed. It was only 6 O'clock. There, she sighed. Looking around, she realised that Malfoy was missing! A strike of panic rushed into Hermione. What if he was gone? What if he left her ALONE in this place? What if...  
Just then, Hermione heard the tap sound. Hermione calmed down. She pretended to be sleeping just as the door was about to be open. Out came Malfoy, his handsome face looked towards Hermione who pretended to be fast asleep. His footsteps were gentle and he was in his black robes.   
  
Hermione peeked whilst still doing her act. Malfoy picked up the book 'Mystic Circle' and started reading. 'What a miracle!' She thought to herself. But then, it was thrown onto the floor viciously.   
Hermione got out of her bed and picked up the book. "How could you treat a book this way!" She snapped.   
"How could I treat something not in this way?" Malfoy answered back.  
Hermione said nothing, but just picked up the book and placed it on his bed on the floor. How she wished she could read that book. It was the most fascinated book she has ever read. Unfortunately, it was gone missing a few days ago.   
"Mmmm...you're early today." He smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said.  
"I thought you would still be sleeping like a pig!" He laughed.  
Hermione would have gone mad, but didn't. Instead she said calmly: "You mean like yesterday? How someone couldn't wake up?" She said, mainly refering the Malfoy.  
Malfoy just grinned. "Don't waste time." He said coolly.  
"Sure thing, let's go."  
  
------------------------  
"So, what exactly are we suppose to find?" Hermione asked dumbly.  
"Something big." Malfoy answered sternly.  
"What was a great help." Hermione rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.  
But things were different. What seemed to be animal footprints, became many creature prints.   
"They're all from a different creature." Hermione said.  
"Of course, but the matter is which one." Malfoy replied smartly.  
"Follow the footprint of the big! That's it! We follow the footprint of the biggest creature!" Hermione said with pride.  
"Certainly, and as far as I can see, this dragon print is the largest." Malfoy pointed to a large print on the grass.   
"No I think this elephant one is the largest." Hermione said.  
"Hmmm...this can get tiring." Malfoy sighed, but still acted cool.  
They decided to follow the elephant, which lead to nowhere.  
"It's just like what happened before!" Hermione whined as usual.  
"I'd say we follow the dragon."  
"Fine."  
So they followed the dragon prints. Hermione accidentally tripped over a big hole.  
"Wait...this is no hole! It's a...a...footprint! A very BIG one!" She exclaimed.  
"You are right! Let's follow it!" Malfoy said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry, it took me a long time to be able to continue it, because I had lots of homework and a project to do. But not anymore! 


	5. The first kiss

Chapter 5- The first kiss  
Hermione stared shockingly at the high wall in front of them  
Malfoy stood there calmly not surprised at all. "It's maze, like the one from the Triwizard." He explained.   
"Well, of course, now let's go in." Hermione said excitedly. She was always ready for challenge and work.   
------------------------------  
It had been about 1 day and still, they were stuck in that place. Everywhere seemed to be a dead end! Hermione tried almost everything she could think of, but none worked. Her quill could not write on that ground for some reason, the walls were too solid and they could not climb over them at all.  
They turned this way and that, but they were surrounded by brick walls all around. Right...left...right...dead end... right... left...left...left...right... It became boring!  
  
Night began to fall as the prepared another camp out. "I am getting sick of this.' Hermione spoke to herself. As she got some food from her bag, she noticed something unique that she had forgotten about. It was the string and needle! "This is PERFECT!" She screamed in excitement.  
"I got it Malfoy!" She told him.   
"What is it? Hah! You think some string can help us? I think not." Malfoy responded.  
"I'm sure it will, just like how Theseus escaped the labyrinth." She said cleverly.   
Malfoy was confused. He had obviously not paid attention to his muggle studies class. "If this doesn't work, Hermione, then see what I can do." Malfoy said smartly.  
Hermione was surprised. 'He called me Hermione?!?!? He called me Hermione!' This was a miracle! Perhaps she had proven herself to him enough for him to gain respect for her. She seemed quite happy at what she had done. A day ago, he was calling her a 'midblood' and 'Granger' and now, he finally called her 'Hermione'! Her real name. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Finally, The passed the maze. They could see the exit just up ahead. "We made it!" Hermione said in joy.  
Malfoy smirked, but said nothing.  
Hermione turned to him and began to say. "It's getting late, so I guess-"  
Suddenly, Malfoy placed his lips towards her. Hermione, compressed to the wall as he kissed her hard. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.  
It felt nice...  
It actually felt nice...  
  
But at the thought of Malfoy, she backed away. They immediately stopped and said nothing for a few minutes. Malfoy stared at Hermione as she tried to avoid his eyes. "Tent?" Hermione mumbled, without facing him.  
  
This Chapter is...  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
